Rise of the King
by Higuchimon
Summary: [au: timeline divergence; #1 in The King's Champion] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.
1. Orphan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 1: Orphan  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,615||story: 1,615  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22: fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers**** of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [1/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

Lights and noises rang out, keeping Juudai from sleeping, and people rushed everywhere, not one of them anyone that Yubel knew, and that was not something Yubel liked at all. It was night; everything should be quiet, and Juudai should be asleep. Yet there could be no sleep with all of this racket.

Yubel wished it were possible for others to have the same kind of sight that Juudai did. Then perhaps someone would bother to explain what all of the fuss was about, and Juudai _could_ get his rest.

"We need to get you out of here." The words came from a uniformed man as he stepped into Juudai's bedroom. "Don't worry about your things. They'll be brought later."

Juudai blinked a few times, holding Yubel's card close to him. Ever since the noise woke him up, he'd kept it close, as he always did whenever something bothered him. Yubel ran fingers soothingly through his hair and gave the stranger a harsh look that he didn't see.

"What's wrong? Where are Mom and Dad?" Juudai didn't move off his bed. His parents had taught him well; he wasn't to go anywhere with strangers, not without them there.

The uniformed man gave a small, tight smile. "It's really important that you get out of here now. Your parents wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Juudai's eyes flicked to Yubel, who didn't like this at all. One hand rested on Juudai's shoulder for a few seconds.

"Go with him for now, Juudai. I'll come and get you once I find out what's going on."

The officer frowned as Juudai started to reach for his deck. "I said your things would come later."

"This is my deck." Juudai gave him a look that most seven year olds couldn't have mustered. "I don't go anywhere without my deck."

A long sigh exuded from his lips. "Fine. But hurry up. We don't have all night."

Juudai tucked the deck into a pocket of his pajamas and hurried out after the older man. Yubel hovered behind him until he stood outside, staring around at everything with huge eyes. Everything was even more chaotic out here than it was inside, people going in and out of the house, treating it as if it were their own, neighbors quietly peering out from their windows and doors, whispering to one another.

Yubel's dislike of the situation grew with each passing moment. Finding out what was going on wouldn't be easy at all; like all spirits, Yubel couldn't move very far from her card, which remained in Juudai's possession. But as it turned out, there wasn't much need to go very far.

"All three of them?" Another uniformed officer, this one older and with a more serious demeanor, spoke to someone in a white uniform.

"None of them survived," the one in the white uniform agreed. "The parents... it was quick for them." She shook her head, lips turned downward. "I don't think they even knew what was going on. But him... I'm still not entirely sure of what happened. Only that he's as dead as they are."

Yubel froze on the spot. Dead? Juudai's parents? It couldn't be. Such a thing could not have happened. But who else could they be speaking of, if it wasn't them?

"Mama! Papa!" Juudai's startled shriek sent her flying back to him within a speed that put the wind to shame. He stood in front of the house, eyes large and wide, face as pale as a ghost, staring as two bodies were carried out, wrapped up to keep whatever wounds had laid them low from sight.

But Juudai knew his parents and he stared, shaking like a leaf. Yubel knelt down beside him at once, arms enfolded around him. Her powers were still limited in this world, but she could provide him a shoulder to cry on, no matter what.

"What about him?" She heard the officer who'd brought Juudai out asking someone. "Does he have any relatives who can take him in?"

"I don't know. We're going to have to start looking. Maybe one of the neighbors can take him in for the night."

Yubel didn't like the sound of either of those options. She knew that Juudai didn't have any other relatives; she'd paid enough attention to his parents talking to know that. That led to other thoughts, ones that she didn't like at all.

_What do they do with children who don't have parents?_ That had never been a question she'd needed to deal with before. But now with Juudai sobbing against her, it became of utmost importance.

No. What _they_ did with orphans meant nothing at all. What mattered was what _she_ was going to do with _Juudai_.

There was no way that she would let any harm come to him, and there was no one in this world that she trusted to take care of him now that his parents were gone. She would have to take him somewhere else, somewhere where she could watch over him until he grew strong enough to take care of himself.

That had been her task for a very long time. And Yubel saw no reason at all for that to change in this world.

* * *

Juudai didn't think he had another tear left in him. He wasn't even certain of how long he'd cried. He'd heard people telling him things, but none of them meant a word to him. They weren't Mom or Dad. They weren't Yubel. Those were the only voices he wanted to hear.

Yubel stayed near him the whole time. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew the look on her face when she was thinking something. All through the night her hands brushed through his hair, doing what she could to comfort him. It wasn't easy to feel her, but he did his best, knowing that she liked that.

He started to call to her, wanting to ask what was on her mind aside from all of this weird stuff, when a voice he knew quite well spoke up.

"Juudai?"

"Osamu-nii-chan?" He blinked to see his favorite dueling buddy there, his parents with him, wrapped up a robe and looking concerned. "What are you doing here?"

The older boy came over to him and bent down, a sad little smile on his lips. "You're going to come stay with us for a while. It might be a long while, so is there anything else you need?"

Juudai didn't quite understand all of that and looked up at Yubel. She looked back at him, still with thoughts on her mind that he didn't understand, but whispered softly to him. "You'll need clothes. You already have your deck. That's it for now."

He repeated that to Osamu, who nodded and headed inside. Juudai huddled where he was, eyes drifting now and then to the window of his parents' room. He knew they were gone. He'd seen the bodies. He remembered hearing them talk about when people died a few months earlier, when they hadn't thought he was awake yet.

_When people die, they don't ever come back,_ he thought. That had to mean them too. They weren't going to come back. So what was going to happen to him? Would he stay with Osamu's family forever? Would Osamu really be his brother now?

As long as he had Yubel, he decided, that would be all right. It wouldn't be so bad to have Osamu as a brother.

* * *

Yubel watched Osamu cautiously. She didn't fully trust him. He wasn't a bad person; she would never have let him live this long around Juudai if he was. But he could not see spirits and he did not understand Juudai's connection to her or to his deck. While that could be annoying during commonplace duels, it wasn't the kind of attitude that someone like Juudai needed to grow up with.

Her only answer was growing clearer and clearer. It would take her some time to dredge up the energy for it, and she might need Juudai's help to completely accomplish it.

There was also the _unlikely_ chance that Osamu would grow to understand Juudai better and allow him to grow in the ways that he should. She would grant him a little time to attempt this.

But she would also gather her energy during this trial period, and when it came to an end, if he wasn't being what Juudai needed, then she would take Juudai to those who could help him better.

* * *

Before too long, Osamu and his parents took Juudai back to their house and tucked him up in a spare bedroom. He was sound asleep, clutching still to Yubel's card, before five more minutes passed.

Osamu watched him from the door, a faintly amused smile on his lips. It was one still touched with sadness; tonight had been awful, after all. But to see Juudai clinging to that card...well, it was still a little cute.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep him?" His mother asked his father softly. "He doesn't have any other relatives."

"It's possible. We can try. He and Osamu get along very well."

Osamu glanced over his shoulder. He liked the idea of Juudai staying. Though he hoped that if he did, Juudai would grow out of clinging to that card. It kind of made him nervous when Juudai talked about the cards as if they were more than just _cards_.

Well, he needed to get back to sleep himself. Tomorrow was going to come too soon for his liking.

* * *

Juudai slept onward, and Yubel watched over him, the faithful guardian she had always been.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** This story will update once a day for the next few days, until I've finished it.


	2. Energy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 2: Energy  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,691||story: 3,306  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22, fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers**** of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [2/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

Osamu did not believe in duel spirits. He enjoyed dueling, he was good at it, and Juudai knew for a fact that one of his cards had a spirit who liked him a great deal. But Osamu did not _believe_ in them.

And that made living with him a lot harder than just having Osamu visit every few days had been. Juudai spoke to the spirits in his deck freely, Yubel most of all. Osamu and his parents took it well at first. But as the days slipped away, and Juudai just didn't stop, he could see the way they began to look at him.

"He's getting too old to make up things like this," Osamu's mother murmured when she thought Juudai wasn't there to hear. "I know losing his parents was hard on him, but aren't there other things he can do?"

Osamu shook his head. "I think it makes him feel better. He was like that before, too. He'll grow out of it. He's not even eight yet."

Juudai bit his lip and hurried away from them, out to the back garden. He curled up into a tiny ball and pulled Yubel's card out of his pocket, staring at it.

"Yubel?" he whispered the name, little more than a breath of air now. At once Yubel stood beside him, hands resting comfortably on his shoulders. "Yubel, I want to go somewhere else. They think you're not _real_." His parents hadn't thought that. They'd talked to Yubel as if Yubel were there, even though he knew they couldn't see spirits like he could.

He missed them more than anything. But he wasn't going to stay with people who didn't believe in his deck like he did.

Yubel continued to hold him with all tenderness. "I've been looking for somewhere else for you. I think I have one, but it's not going to be easy to get there."

"Why is that?" Juudai sniffed, staring up into Yubel's wonderful mismatched eyes. "Is it really far away?"

"Farther away than you can imagine. It's another world, Juudai." Yubel moved around so they could speak face to face. "There are many worlds out there. Not just the ones you see in the sky at night, but other...other realms might be a way to say it. Thirteen of them in all. And I think I can take you to one of those."

Juudai tilted his head, his heartbreak easing in the wake of this interesting story. "What would it be like?"

"Not easy," Yubel admitted. "There are many monster spirits there and we would have to work hard to find a place to live."

That was all right with Juudai. He liked the idea of living with monster spirits. No one would tell him that they weren't real there! He wondered if they would think humans weren't real. That brought a rare smile to his lips.

"I wanna go." He would miss Osamu, but not nearly as much as he already missed his parents. He didn't want them trying to make him forget about Yubel and his other deck spirits, either, and since they were real and not made up, he couldn't forget them even if he wanted to.

Yubel's hand never left his hair and Juudai curled up as close as he could, enjoying Yubel's warmth. "Why are you always so warm?" he murmured, finding himself tired.

"Because I am a dragon," Yubel told him, still stroking his hair. "And a dragon is always warm."

He furrowed his brow a little, looking at the text on the card. Juudai wasn't a flawless reader, but he knew what Yubel's card said. "This says you're a demon."

"I'm that as well. I am whatever you want or need me to be, Juudai, and I always will be."

Juudai yawned, his eyes closing. "Can you be a pillow? I want to take a nap."

Yubel laughed. "Go to sleep, then. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Yubel watched as Juudai slipped into sleep. All three eyes narrowed; whether or not anyone knew it, Yubel was fully aware of what happened around Juudai. The conversation between Osamu and his mother hadn't gone unheard.

A glance toward their house showed that they watched the garden, and Osamu did not look thrilled. Good. He would be even less thrilled when Yubel took Juudai away and Yubel did not care. The mere chance of them trying to suppress his wonderful gift, and all that would come from that gift, infuriated Yubel. Juudai was _Haou_, the one who bore the power of the Gentle Darkness. He would be called upon to save the world one day. No one needed to attempt to convince him that spirits weren't real.

That rode high on the mental list of what to look for in a new home for him. No one on Earth qualified in Yubel's opinion. There were many who likely would've thought they would, but none of them met Yubel's approval.

Yubel wasn't quite certain that anyone from one of the other worlds would either, but none of them would attempt to convince Juudai that spirits didn't exist, either.

The problem there came with the fact that crossing to other worlds required a _huge_ amount of energy. It would be easier if a portal could be found, one of those odd cracks in the world where sometimes humans or spirits could slip through. Energy would still need to be acquired, but not nearly as much as prying open a gate just anywhere.

Yubel could not travel very beyond the card, and Juudai didn't get out that much. That also limited the options.

Humans had energy. The kind that Yubel needed manifested through dueling. Some people had huge amounts of it naturally, and frequently those were the ones who could see spirits. Juudai could probably power a portal all on his own, one day. Yubel wouldn't touch his, though. The majority of it remained sealed and breaking that could hurt him at this age. Yubel would _never_ do that.

Which left acquiring it from other people. Yubel knew an entire neighborhood of people who were doing nothing with their energy but wasting it. A slow smile touched on Yubel's lips.

A plan had been born.

* * *

"How many does this make?" Osamu murmured, staring at the ambulance as it rolled out of sight. His father sighed.

"Four. And they're all the same. They fall over once the duel's over and they just don't move. They're alive. They breathe. Their hearts beat. But they don't do anything else."

"And Juudai's fine?"

His father nodded. "He's worried about his friends, but that's it. I think he's getting worried about dueling, though."

Osamu could only hope that he was. He'd hoped Juudai would grow out of it naturally, but if this was what it took, then...well, he didn't want anyone hurt. But for Juudai to believe in spirits and ghosts so strongly that he held conversations with them, that wasn't normal.

In two weeks' time, four people had fallen against Juudai in duels: literally. There wasn't any pattern in it. They were of all genders, played different decks, and who won or lost didn't make any difference. As soon as the duel ended, the other person shuddered and fell over.

Osamu would've suggested they take Juudai to see someone, if he'd had any idea of who might be able to help. But nothing like this had ever happened before.

* * *

"Are you sure they're going to be all right?" Juudai peeked around the wall as the ambulance's lights faded away completely.

"They're fine, Juudai," Yubel reassured him. "This is all to help us get to that world, remember? I wouldn't hurt your friends."

Yubel didn't like lying to Juudai, but he wasn't yet ready to accept that if the cause were right – and the only cause was to protect Juudai – then hurting his friends would mean no more than hurting his enemies. At the moment, however, those other duelists were indeed unharmed.

One clawed hand lifted up and a sphere of shimmering energy glowed before the two of them. "We almost have enough. Two or three more duels should give us the rest of it."

Juudai nodded, spreading his deck out before them. Yubel had helped him refine it recently, geared more toward bringing Yubel to the field and making certain no one could stop the summoning. Being a high level monster gave Yubel many abilities, but there were weaknesses as well, and Yubel intended to see to it that those were warded by his deck.

"What will that world be like?" Juudai asked. "Are we going to have a house there?"

"I'll find you a castle to live in," Yubel promised. "Nothing but the best for you, Juudai."

Juudai laughed at that. He would see, Yubel promised him silently. A castle would be a fine place for him to grow up in, and very fitting his station.

* * *

Another duel. Another person in the hospital. More police officers wanting to know what was going on, and no one being able to give answers. Juudai would've told them, but Yubel cautioned that no one else would understand, and they might try to keep him from leaving. Juudai would have nothing of that. He was determined to leave as soon as they could.

But when the officers left and it was just Osamu, his parents, and Juudai (and Yubel, but only Juudai saw her), Osamu looked at his parents, then came over to where Juudai sat, feet swinging lazily.

"Juudai, I know you're going to be mad about this, but...I need your deck."

Juudai's hand at once flew to where he kept it. "Why?"

"It's not a good idea for you to duel anymore. People are getting hurt."

Juudai jumped to his feet and started to back away, eyes large and terrified. "They're not hurt! They're just tired! Yubel says they're going to be fine!"

Osamu looked back to his parents for a breath. "Juudai, Yubel is just a card. This is a real probl- "

Juudai ran past Osamu and straight for the door, and didn't stop for anything.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 3: Departure  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,648||story: 4,854  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22, fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers**** of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [3/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

Juudai curled up in the deepest recesses of the dark alleyway that he could find. He didn't cry. He wasn't ever going to cry again. Crying didn't do _anything_. But his heart hurt and his head ached and he didn't know where he was going to sleep tonight and he was hungry and he wanted all of this to just _go away_.

He could feel Yubel's hand on his head and looked up. Yubel's gaze remained full of care and compassion, and if he could've cried, he would have, just at the look given to him. Instead, he wiped his dry cheeks and straightened his shoulders.

"Can we go there now?" He wanted that other world like he wanted the air in his lungs. He wanted a world where no one would ever try to take his deck away from him for _any reason_.

Yubel held one hand up between them, energy gleaming suddenly around clasped fingers. Juudai stared at it in awe, wanting to touch it and not yet daring to. "One more. That's all that we need and we can go."

Juudai nodded and stood up, shivering a little. It was almost winter, and the nights were already getting chilly. He wished he could've packed before leaving Osamu's place. He missed his favorite jacket already.

Before he could move very far, a far too familiar voice called his name and he stared up at Yubel in surprise. "What's he doing here?" How had Osamu found him so fast? It hadn't been an hour or two had it? He also didn't have a watch. He couldn't be sure.

Yubel watched the end of the alleyway, then looked back at Juudai. "Go out there. Challenge him to a duel." Lips curved for a slight moment. "Tell him that you'll go back with him and give up your deck if he wins."

Juudai had never won a duel against Osamu. Ever. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head. Yubel rested one hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, Juudai. I will never, ever leave you. Nothing he can do will stop us from leaving. In fact, he's going to help us. He'll be the last one we need."

Juudai remembered the ambulances. The kids who stayed so still. Did he want to do that to Osamu?

Then he remembered Osamu trying to reach for his deck. Telling him that spirits weren't real. That _Yubel_ wasn't real.

Steel such as he'd never known before rose up in his heart and he brushed himself off a little more. He moved toward where Osamu had just begun to move away, not having heard their whispered conversation.

"Osamu!" He didn't call him big brother this time. That was over with. Osamu turned, though, and smiled when Juudai came close enough to see it.

"Come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad are making your favorite for dinner." Osmau held a hand out toward Juudai. "We can talk about this dueling thing then."

Juudai shook his head and remained where he was. "If you beat me in a duel, then I'll go with you. And... and give up my deck." It hurt even to say that, even with Yubel's assurances in his ears.

Osamu sighed. "Juudai. You can't solve everything with a duel. It doesn't work like that."

"If you don't, you'll never see me again." Juudai declared, prompted by Yubel. Osamu sighed again and reached for his own deck.

"If that's how you want it." They didn't have those fancy duel disks getting more and more popular, but an upturned crate provided a good enough dueling surface. Juudai knew that Yubel would watch to make certain no one tried to grab him from behind, like Osamu's parents. With three eyes, his guardian could do that while helping him with the duel as well.

Juudai's deck, refined with Yubel's assistance, had grown much stronger since the days when his parents lived. As much as he'd dueled lately, trying to gather the energy they needed, his own skills had increased. Osamu hadn't dueled him in too long as well.

Juudai could tell Osamu thought that he was just being a child, one who didn't want to admit that he'd made mistakes and who really wanted to go home again. He was kind of right. Juudai did want to go home. But home wasn't their place, and it never would be.

Osamu never stood a chance in the duel. Yubel took a thorough pleasure in being the monster that struck down the last of his life points, sinking one hand into him and dragging out every single bit of energy possible. All the other times, Yubel made certain to leave enough for the child to recover. But Osamu had hurt and scared Juudai. All goodwill he'd earned by taking him in after his parents died vanished.

This time, Yubel did not make certain of that.

With the other hand, Yubel pulled Juudai closer, wrapping one wing around him. "It's time to go, Juudai." This world would have to look after itself until Juudai could return. But when he did, he would be someone strong enough to protect it from the Light.

Energy spilled over the both of them as Yubel dug sharp demonic dragon claws into the weave of the universes, shredding it into a gateway just large enough for one spirit and a small boy to slide through.

What was left behind was a scattered deck and an unconscious young man, who didn't open his eyes for a long, long time.

* * *

Juudai groaned. He didn't want to wake up. He couldn't even think about standing up. His stomach cramped and every inch of him hurt and he rolled over, digging himself under the blankets. Or what he thought were blankets. He blinked when he realized that what met his hands was cool soft grass decorated with a few drops of dew.

_Huh? What?_ He shot up and looked around, not recognizing where he was at all. "Yubel? Yubel!"

"Relax, Juudai." Now he could see the spirit, and he realized with a start that Yubel looked so much more _solid_ than before.

He blinked a few times and began to relax. "Did we do it?" He knew they had. He'd been in the city before, and now he was in a broad field, dotted by flowers. It looked like night, but he couldn't see a moon anywhere. What the sky had was a brilliant blue comet that glowed from the center of it. If comet was the right word. Juudai couldn't remember all of those names.

"We did. This is our new home." Yubel rose up and came over to him. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. There are spirits coming this way. I think it's best if we hide for now."

Juudai rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, but why? This is a safe place, isn't it?"

"Yes. I can use my full power here. But we don't know these spirits and I would prefer to meet them under other circumstances."

Juudai wasn't sure if he understood all of that; he was too hungry and too tired to really think about most of it. But he grasped that Yubel wanted them to hide, and that was good enough for him. "Where can we go?" For all of his small size, Juudai felt as if he were as old as the hills right now. He hoped that he could get something to eat and feel more like himself. He kind of did want to meet those people. Maybe they'd have food.

Yubel guided him to a small cave, which had the added benefit of having a small stream inside, which provided him with crystal clear water. Bushes grew by the opening, adorned with berries that Yubel deemed safe to eat. It wasn't the meal he'd wanted, but Juudai had begun to learn that while he didn't always get what he wanted, Yubel always saw to it that he got what he needed.

The cave wasn't too far from where he'd woken up and from there he could see the strangers going by. He thought he recognized one of them from someone's deck: Freed, the Brave Wanderer. He _wanted_ to go and talk to him, but Yubel's hand on his shoulder kept him from moving.

"You can meet them later. They should see you as an equal, not someone they need to take care of," Yubel told him. Juudai sighed a pouty little sigh. He didn't want to argue with Yubel, though. Yubel was the only reason he was here in the first place. Yubel would never, ever do anything to hurt him.

* * *

"You said there was some kind of energy surge out here?" Freed turned to the mage who walked beside him. Ancient Sorcerer nodded, turning his attention to scan the horizon.

"It felt much like the energy that comes from when one of the portal doors open. But somehow differenet," Ancient Sorcerer reported. Freed nodded; he'd trust the old spellcaster with his life, let alone information like this. He didn't know who would carelessly throw doors open like that, but the sooner they found out what was going on, the better. If this were something that Brron and the Dark World monsters had a hand in, then he _very much_ needed to know what was going on.

But the farther they searched, the less sign of anyone being in the area showed. Freed didn't like this at all. There should've been something, at least traces of travel, but no matter how hard he and his companions looked, there was nothing.

Ancient Sorcerer rested a hand on Freed's arm. "There," he said, gesturing toward a small cave in the mountains. "There's a powerful spirit there." He frowned. "Or perhaps two."

Freed drew in a breath and squared his shoulders. "Let's go."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Refuge

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 4: Refuge  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,617||story: 6,517  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22, fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers**** of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [4/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

Yubel cursed quietly. Juudai hearing what was said wasn't an issue, but it would be better if those coming near to their hiding place didn't have more to guide them. What _did_ bring them there?

_Do they have a seer among them?_ There were plenty of spirits who had such gifts, and the arrival of Juudai would be something to spark visions and warnings. And in all truth, awe and reverence if one asked Yubel's opinion on the matter.

Until they were properly aware of who now walked among them, Yubel would see to it that Juudai wasn't harmed. Food and shelter were of the utmost priorities, and with further consideration on the matter, Yubel thought it might be possible that these spirits could provide that. The issue would be presenting to them in such a manner that they would want to do so.

For now, Yubel decided, the truth would have to suffice. But perhaps carefully shaded truth. No one needed to know that the Herald of the Gentle Darkness now walked in mortal form. So far as Yubel was aware, the Light of Ruin had no minions in this world, but they could appear anywhere. It would be best to be cautious.

Juudai crouched in the back of the cave, and while he tried to put on a brave face, and did a very good job of doing so, Yubel knew his innermost heart. He was scared. Yubel didn't blame him. For all of his power, he was still a child. This was part of the reason that Yubel existed in the first place, to deal with situations like this.

The figures moved closer, and Yubel made a decision. Gesturing to Juudai to remain where he was, Yubel moved forward to the mouth of the cave.

"Who are you?" Yubel declared, for all the world if this were the entryway to the royal hall of their past. "What do you want with us?"

The one in the front, a warrior, took up a protective stance. "We would ask you the same question. Who are you?"

"I am Yubel." Yubel chose not to mention Juudai yet. "Are visitors not allowed in your land?"

The warrior, whom she recognized as Freed the Brave Wanderer, did not move from his guard stance. "They are. But we aren't used to ones as powerful as yourself. What else do you mean here besides visiting?"

In the cave depths, Juudai twitched a fraction, and a small pebble rolled down, bouncing outward. Yubel's attention flicked back out of concern. Freed's gaze also followed, until he looked for a moment toward the Ancient Sorcerer who stood next to him.

"What of your companion?" Ancient Sorcerer asked, taking a careful stop forward. "Two such powerful spirits as yourselves are rare visitors indeed."

Yubel cursed more intently, this time in the silence of thought. Of course in this world of spirits, Juudai's power would shine all the more brightly. That should've been a consideration. Nothing to do about it now but work with it.

"His parents died in the world we lived in before," Yubel told them. "Those who took care of him weren't suitable guardians, so I managed to gather enough energy to bring us both here."

Ancient Sorcerer and Freed exchange another glance. "A strange choice of worlds," Freed said. "Especially for a child."

"He is no ordinary child." Yubel could not help the hints of pride there. "But regardless, we are here."

Someone else moved from the group behind Freed and Ancient Sorcerer. "Does he need any help? Is he injured in any way?" This was a Holy Elf who spoke, her eyes tender and concerned.

"No." Yubel hesitated for a beat. "But he is in need of shelter and food." If they refused him, then Yubel would set off in search of others who would share what they had. For all that these were warriors and magicians, Yubel did not trust them to be generous.

Holy Elf moved up closer. "Then he can come with us. We have empty rooms and enough food to spare." She turned toward Freed, her voice hardening a fraction in a manner Yubel approved of. "Isn't that right?"

Freed cast his eyes to the farther corners of the cave. "Of course. Both of you are welcome to stay with us."

"He'll have to work for his food, like the rest of us," another voice rose up from the back. This one came from a warrior, one that Yubel did not recognize right away, but a frown touched pale lips regardless.

"He's a child."

The other warrior only shrugged. "We all have to contribute something. He can wash dishes or sweep until he's old enough to do something else."

"Yubel?" Juudai crept forward, as nervous as a wild deer. "It's all right. I don't mind. I can do it."

Freed cleared his throat in a way meant to bring some sort of peace, or at least agreement. "We can discuss that later. And you are?" He bent a quiet look onto Juudai, who smiled up at him, a sweet expression that no one could resist.

"I'm Juudai." He hesitated for a moment or two, then continued. "Yuuki Juudai. And you're Freed, the Brave Wanderer, aren't you? I've seen your card before."

Freed blinked a few times, a look crossing his face that clearly said he'd never encountered someone who said anything like that to him. Before he could answer, the one who'd spoken before chimed in again.

"So you're a duelist in your world?" A slight sneer hovered over his lips. "I've heard about worlds where no one dies from a duel. Where it's nothing but a game that children can play."

Juudai tilted his head a little. "What do you mean, die?"

"Just what I said. In this world, when you duel, whoever loses dies."

Holy Elf swatted him, a look of displeasure on her face. "Neo, that's enough. He's only a child. He won't be dueling any time soon."

"I like dueling," Juudai murmured, eyes going from one of them to the other. "You mean I can't duel here?"

"Of course you can. You just have to remember that whoever loses a duel dies," Neo the warrior said. "If you can't remember that, then don't duel. Dueling is for warriors, not children."

Holy Elf cleared her throat in such a way that brought instant silence. "_Later_. Let's go."

Yubel thought Holy Elf might well be an ally worth developing. Juudai still looked upset, but not to the point of tears, and he needed rest and food more than anything else. The matter of dueling could be settled another time.

"I agree." Yubel rested one hand on Juudai's shoulder, urging him to come along. He did so, though he didn't look very happy at the moment. That would have to be dealt with later.

* * *

Freed gave Neo some of his most severe looks. There were few children in their establishment, and most of those were older than they looked anyway, clearly aware of the dangers of dueling, and knowing better than to engage in it recklessly. But just because this newcomer didn't yet know that was no reason to harass him about it.

Neo only shrugged at the look as they headed on their way to the hidden base. "He has to learn sooner or later. Especially if he's going to be a warrior."

"We don't know what he'll be, or if he'll be anything at all," Freed pointed out. This world was a harsh one, and not suited for everyone. If Yubel could cross dimensions, then who could say how long Juudai would remain among them? Yubel could even decide to take him back to their own world. He knew of no others where dueling was a child's pasttime.

Neo hmphed and turned away, his eyes brushing past Yubel as he did. Neo seldom showed any emotion beyond scathing sarcasm, but Freed saw concern there now. This wasn't surprising; Yubel represented a kind of power they'd never seen in this world before. To be able to cross dimensions wasn't easy, unless one were one of the Different Dimension monsters. So far as any of them could tell, Yubel did not have that distinction.

Which raised the question of exactly who and what Yubel was, and by extension, who and what Juudai was. Such a spirit would not take care of a simple human child.

But Freed chose not to raise those questions as of yet. Perhaps once they grew to know each other better, if that happened. He would not yet rule out that they might leave. What he could best hope for was that Brron and his Dark World army would not realize that such a pair of power had arrived there at all.

* * *

Scarr, Scout of Dark World, clung to the top of a tree, watching as Freed and his men headed away, likely back to their base. No one knew the exact location of the site, and they were on guard too much, even now, for him to follow and find it. Besides, there was something far more interesting that he wanted to let his master know about.

_A spirit and a human boy, both with unimaginable power._ He hadn't heard much of the conversation; if he got too close, he knew Ancient Sorcerer would notice his presence, and he was not ready for that at all.

As soon as Freed's patrol vanished from sight, Scarr leaped down from the tree and hurried along his own trail, back to Brron's castle. The Mad King would _love_ to know about this, and the sooner he was able to let him know, the better.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chains

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 5: Chains  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,622||story: 8,139  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22, fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [5/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

Freed watched as Juudai drew a card and set it with the rest of his hand. He moved from behind Juudai to where Neo stood and examined the other warrior's hand.

To most people, the situation would've looked as if Juudai didn't stand a chance. He had only a scant handful of life points, not even a thousand, and only two cards in his hand, with two tokens on his field. On the other hand, Neo had four cards, two face-downs, and a monster with over three thousand attack points on _his_. In most circumstances, the duel would've been called off in his favor.

In the six months since he'd taken Juudai in, Freed had grown to realize that 'most circumstances' did not apply to Juudai at all.

He cleared his throat, getting both duelists' attention. "Juudai is the winner. The match is over."

At once, both of them rested their hands on their decks, the time-honored signal of a duel coming to a draw. That was how warriors were trained here; duels were fought until a winner could be declared from the cards and plays, then declared a draw. That way, no one lost their life in a training session.

Not usually, anyway. Sometimes it had been known to happen. Freed did not like to think of those times.

Neo gave his small opponent a slightly favorable look. "You're getting better."

"That was fun!" Juudai declared, the sparkle of his youth clearly showing. Freed had learned from Yubel that he'd always complimented his opponent on a fun duel in the past, a habit that he had clearly not dropped yet. Neo only shook his head, mild amusement hidden in his eyes.

"Fighting is not fun."

"It is for me," Juudai shot back. He gathered up his cards and set them back into the finely made leather holster Freed had given him a month or two earlier. It was much more suitable to carry a warrior's deck in than that pocket he'd been using.

And despite his age, Juudai _was_ a warrior. Unblooded, by their standards, but Freed didn't doubt when the time came, he would make them all very proud. And he _wanted_ to do it. He didn't want to fight for the sake of fighting, but there was a streak of protectiveness in Juudai as big as the world itself.

There was something similar in Yubel, but in that case, it was all focused on Juudai. Yubel did not care what anyone else thought or did, so long as Juudai was safe. Put him in danger, and all of that raw power in the three-eyed monster's possession would be turned on whoever was foolish enough to do so. It was a sight he'd already seen once. He did not want to see it again.

He started to move away from the arena, thinking of taking a turn around outside on patrol. He hadn't done so in a while and he liked to make certain Brron's people weren't anywhere around. While no overt moves had been made, certain information he'd received told him that Brron did indeed know about Juudai.

No sooner had he reached the exit than explosions rocked the area, nearly sending Freed to his knees. He jerked around to see the others, not surprised at all to see Yubel already there, covering Juudai with broad dragon wings. Rocks and rubble fell, some crashing on top of Yubel, who didn't even flinch.

"Everyone get to safety!" Freed bellowed as soon as he had the breath to do so. He lifted his head, frowning, before he added, "Warriors, be on your guard! This is Brron!" Warriors marching; he heard it quite clearly, and they were none of his.

Yubel urged Juudai to his feet as the rockfall ceased. "Let's go," the monster told him, and Juudai followed without question. He seldom argued with Yubel, Freed had noticed.

Neo stumbled up to him, eyes blazing in fury, blond hair dusty and disheveled. "If we find Scarr, he's mine," the warrior declared. Freed wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, the two of them set off in search of their enemies.

* * *

Juudai didn't go to his room. He and Yubel had set up something else altogether, in case of an attack. Freed had told him shortly after his arrival that the Mad King might know if someone like Juudai or Yubel turned up and would want to do something about it. So instead of a place where he knew he could be found, Juudai made his way to a small empty room on the other side of their fortress. It would be a good hiding place until this was ended.

"Can't I fight?" he muttered, one hand holding his deck holder closer to himself. He'd been training for this. He knew what could happen if he lost, but he had to take the chance. This was his home. He didn't want to lose it.

Yubel ruffled his hair. "Not yet. You're not a big enough warrior for that."

But he _was_ one, and they both knew it. Still, he listened to Yubel.

They hadn't yet reached his hidden safe area before a small cry from Yubel startled him more than anything ever had. He'd never heard Yubel sounding _hurt_ before. "Yubel?"

His eyes widened as Yubel crashed down to the floor, thick chains wrapped all around those proud wings. He jumped over there, starting to tug at them, wanting them _off_ his guardian.

"It's no use, boy," a darkly amused voice spoke from the shadows. Juudai's head snapped up to see some kind of a... a monster there. He'd seen a lot of people that would be called monsters on Earth, but this was one of the few he'd ever met that truly deserved the name. A ratty robe covered him, and he looked more skeleton than human. "My Demon's Chain negates your guardian's powers. I find it useful for keeping such creatures under control."

Yubel struggled harder against the chains, but to no avail at all. Others came out of the shadows, one of whom cast a net around Yubel, drawing it tight.

"Let Yubel go!" Juduai shouted, throwing himself at the skeleton in the robe. Or he tried; one of the others seized him by the shoulder and refused to let him go.

"You'll not harm Brron-sama," the monster growled, pulling Juudai's wrists behind his back and shackling them together. "You're coming with us."

Juudai still fought, though the shackles seemed to drain away all of his energy. He slumped down, trembling, eyes flickering over to where Yubel remained bound.

"What do you want with us?" He tried to keep the quaver out of his voice, but it wasn't easy to do. "Don't hurt Yubel!"

Brron tilted Juudai's head up with the tip of one foul finger. "So you care for this creature?"

"Yubel means everything to me!" Juudai spat, not caring about anything but saving his companion now. He did not like the smile on Brron's twisted features at hearing that.

"Then hear this, boy: if you come along and behave yourself, your friend will not be harmed. Kept safe and powerless, but unharmed. You have my word on this."

Yubel pushed at the net and chains. "Don't believe him, Juudai!" There was an extra note of panic that Juudai couldn't remember ever hearing from Yubel before. "Brron's word is useless!"

Brron paid no mind, only staring at Juudai. "Well, boy? You should know that if you do not behave, I will have no reason to keep your companion safe at all. My warriors do enjoy torturing those who can't fight back."

Juudai stared at him, trying to think of some way out of this. But nothing he could think of would even come close to working. He couldn't get to his deck and Yubel was all tied up and he had no idea of where Freed and the others were.

His shoulders slumped. His eyes closed for a moment. The only time he'd ever felt this helpless had been when he'd first known his parents died.

"A... all right. I'll go with you." He hated saying it. It felt as bad as it would in the old days, when he would lose duels. He didn't want to leave this place. He'd actually been _happy_ here.

Brron rested one bony hand on Juudai's shoulder. "Good boy. We're going to get along splendidly."

Juudai said nothing at all, but followed along as Brron and the other monsters with him headed out of the fortress. He tried not to look at all the destruction around him. Something occurred to him as they passed through the hallways, ruin everywhere he looked. A few duel disks were even scattered around, and he recognized some of the cards as belonging to some of Freed's warriors.

_This is because of me. He wouldn't have done this if I wasn't here. Everyone who died is dead because of me._

A mixture of cold fury and hot hatred surged through him. A strangely adult thought fixated itself in his mind.

_This can't happen again. I won't let anyone else die because of me. I __**won't**__._

"Juudai!" The voice called from behind, and he looked up automatically. Freed stood there, battered and bruised, but alive. Juudai stared at him for a heartbeat, then slowly turned away, shaking his head as he did. He hoped Freed would get the message: forget about him. Let him go.

Brron chuckled; he'd seen the warrior as well. There didn't seem to be many survivors, but Freed could do little on his own. Juudai walked along, staying as close as he was allowed to Yubel, and refused to let a single tear fall.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** The chains used on Juudai are the card Chains of Sealing/Binding Chain. A Normal Monster card, but the text indicates they rob enemies of their power. As for Demon's Chain/Fiendish Chain, it's a trap card that targets an effect monster and negates its effects, making it unable to attack. Very good for restraining Yubel.


	6. Avenge

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Rise of the King: Chapter 6: Avenge  
**Characters:** Yubel, Juudai, Brron  
**Word Count:** chapter: 1,658||story: 9,797  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, section H, #22, fic that is T rated  
**Notes:** This takes place in an AU. In fact, this is the same AU as **Dangers of Silence**. Kinda spoilers for that?  
**Summary:** [6/6 chapters, Juudai &amp; Yubel, Advent Calendar Challenge Day #17 &amp; Diversity Challenge, au: other] A burglar. A break-in. A bad bit of timing. And Yubel does what Yubel must do, for Yubel will protect Juudai, no matter what.

* * *

It took Juudai approximately half an hour to realize that living with Brron wasn't going to be like living with Freed. That was how long it took before he had his first duel in his new living conditions. Just long enough to return to Brron's castle and to have the evil king select an opponent for him.

"You'd best make this a good show," one of the Dark World monsters, Brrow, told him. "Because it could be your last."

Juudai remembered him as the one who had put the net around Yubel. He remembered them all. The desire for revenge worked its way slowly and deeply into him. It would take time. For the first time in his life, Juudai knew what it was to be patient. Because it would take time to find a way to free Yubel and avenge all of this.

Brrow smirked at hiim, then headed away, having provided Juudai with his deck and duel disk. Across the arena, a new form emerged, one with four arms and a fearsome howl that it let out as it saw Juudai.

"Brron-sama! You wish me to fight a _child_? I, who have served you so faithfully all these years?"

Brron stood up from his throne. "Lesser Daemon, you will fight this duel on my behalf, because this is what I have ordered you to do. If you win, you will be honored above all my other servants."

Juudai tensed; he was young, but not stupid. He realized right away that Brron gave no mention of what would happen to the loser. He didn't need to. This duel was no training experience. One of them wouldn't make it out alive.

His eyes flicked over to Yubel, still bound by those chains and now with a thick gag tied in place as well, kept in perfect view of the arena. He would find a way to get out of here, he swore. And he knew what that had to mean.

He didn't like it. But he would do it anyway.

The duel began. Lesser Daemon was a great duelist, probably one of the best Juudai had ever met. He chipped away at Juudai's life points more and more with each turn.

But Juudai fought back just as hard, slashing into his opponent with all of his young and strong heart. While his deck had been designed around Yubel and no monster could manifest while being in chains like what bound his guardian, he had enough other monsters and strategies to make it through. Still, it hurt to see the card in his hand and know that he couldn't put it to use.

This was their fault. He stared at Brron, at Broww, at all the other Dark World monsters, and at the Lesser Daemon who served them. This was _their fault_; they might've come for him, but they didn't have to hurt Yubel, and for that, they would all pay.

Someone watching him might've seen the tiniest flicker of gold glimmering in his eyes. But no one who could see was close enough to tell, and as he struck down Lesser Fiend with all the might he could muster, draining the last of his opponent's life points, Juudai _almost_ felt as if the shadows around him approved.

He flinched at the cheers, not just from the shadows, but from everyone in the stands. Brron rose and cleared his throat imperiously.

"This is Yuuki Juudai, my newest servant. I will determine when and who he duels. No one is to attempt to harm him in any fashion. Should any of you do, I will see to your end personally."

Juudai wasn't reassured by that at all. Having Brron's favor, when it didn't release Yubel, wasn't what he wanted.

Brrow came back out, this time taking away the deck and duel disk, and grasping Juudai firmly by one shoulder. "Come along. Brron-sama wishes you shown to your room."

Juudai sealed his lips and refused to answer, not so much as a thanks. His gaze followed Yubel as others came to release the bonds used to keep his guardian restrained there.

"Worried?" Brrow laughed a cruel laugh. "Don't be. So long as you behave yourself, your friend will be all right."

That was all that Juudai cared about at the moment. But he wasn't changing his mind. If it took him years, he would find a way to save Yubel.

* * *

It took him three duels before Brron allowed him time to talk to Yubel. Each opponent was a little more difficult than the one before him, and he came close once to losing. If he hadn't made a lucky draw at the last second, he knew he would have.

"Juudai." Yubel's chains made holding him all but impossible, but Juudai could hug Yubel, and so he did, pressing his face against her. One thing he'd liked about this world from the moment he'd woken here was the ability to actually touch spirits, especially Yubel.

"I miss you," he murmured against that warm skin. "I miss you so much."

Dragon wings moved just enough to brush by him, the caress that Yubel's hands could not give him. "I miss you as well. But you're getting stronger." Yubel always watched every duel that Juudai had. Brron demanded it of both of them. It kept Juudai aware of what he stood lose if he ever disobeyed, and Yubel was calmer when aware of what he was doing.

He managed to lean in closer. He didn't know how and he didn't care. "I'd rather be with you."

"It will happen. I believe in you." Yubel's wings brushed more against him and he breathed in that scent that spoke of fire and scales and _Yubel_.

"I want to kill him. Brron." Juudai couldn't remember ever having wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted this. He didn't think kids his age were supposed to really want to kill anyone. But this was special. This was _Brron_.

He almost expected Yubel to tell him not to do that, that it was wrong. Instead, he received a thoughtful look. "Get stronger, Juudai. Do what you must. It will hurt. But you will not live as his slave forever. You _cannot_."

He nodded, staying where he was. He knew he couldn't stay long, but he wanted to stay until someone pulled him away. "I won't let him hurt you. No matter what I have to do." Yubel was all he had. Yubel was his world. No one hurt Juudai's world.

Yubel made a soft noise and Juudai wondered what else might've been said if they weren't where they were. He couldn't read Yubel's mind, but sometimes he wondered what Yubel knew about him that he didn't know about himself. There were times when he'd heard light murmurs and whispers that didn't make any sense, something about a promise. And ever since they'd come to this world, he'd had strange dreams that involved Yubel and someone who looked entirely unlike his guardian, but was still Yubel anyway. That was really weird, because that other Yubel looked like a _human_.

"Time's up," Brrow said, leaning into the cell that housed Yubel now. "You can visit with your playmate another day."

Juudai tensed and only Yubel's presence and the knowledge of what might happen if he didn't listen kept him from resisting. He hugged Yubel once more. "I'll come back when I can," he promised, and followed Brrow out.

* * *

Yubel closed all three eyes. These chains sapped so much energy that the spirit had no idea if standing were even possible. Without Juudai there, Yubel didn't even try, but let the chains do the supporting.

Brron and all of his minions would pay for hurting Juudai. Yubel knew that down to the very core. Yubel would see to it, and if anything were left over, Juudai would handle it. Brron would regret all that he'd done. Juudai would end up being a far greater warrior than any of them could ever imagine.

Yubel would be there to see it. And to savor every single moment of it.

* * *

Moment by moment, time slipped away. Judging years was all but impossible in a realm without a sun or moon, but human bodies grew nevertheless, and as the years flittered away, Juudai let his memories of his old world go with them. He knew where he'd come from, but he didn't think of it very often. There was no use. He couldn't go back there and his life was here now anyway. Here with Yubel.

Here with Brron and the fact not a day passed when he didn't duel and kill someone. Sometimes it happened two and three times in a day.

In due course he was allowed his deck on a permanent basis, and he worked hard to revise it to deal with his new situation. As much as he loved Yubel, he had to work with the fact drawing that card in battle would be a liability he could not afford. So he moved it from his deck to a special pocket he had sewn into his new clothes, and never let it go far from him.

Juudai never forgot that he planned to kill Brron. Brron seldom fought on the battlefield himself, but when he did, Juudai watched, and prepared. He was going to be ready.

To all who saw him who were not Yubel, Juudai presented the perfect portrayal of one loyal to Brron, his champion, his fiercest weapon. Juudai became the person Brron sent when he wished an example made of someone. He struck fear into hearts simply by entering a place. He had never lost a duel. He could not lose. Some whispered that the powers of darkness supported him.

Juudai liked that. He hoped they did. It would make it easier to kill Brron when the time came.

Then he and Yubel could finally be together again.

**The End**

**Notes:** Juudai's dealing with Brron will be a story of its own, written in due course. I want a _lot_ of words available to me for that.


End file.
